June 7
In common years it is always in ISO week 23. Events *1099 - The First Crusade: The Siege of Jerusalem begins. *1494 - Spain and Portugal sign the Treaty of Tordesillas which divides the New World between the two countries. *1654 - Louis XIV is crowned King of France. *1692 - Port Royal, Jamaica, is hit by a catastrophic earthquake; in just three minutes, 1600 people are killed and 3000 are seriously injured. *1776 - Richard Henry Lee presents the "Lee Resolution" to the Continental Congress. See United States Declaration of Independence. *1800 - David Thompson reaches the mouth of the Saskatchewan River in Manitoba. *1832 - Asian cholera brought to Quebec by Irish immigrants kills about 6,000 people in Lower Canada. *1862 - The United States and Britain agree to suppress the slave trade. *1863 - During the French intervention in Mexico, Mexico City is captured by French troops. *1866 - 1800 Fenian raiders are repelled back to the United States after they loot and plunder around Saint-Armand and Frelighsburg. *1880 - War of the Pacific: The Battle of Arica, assault and capture of Morro de Arica (Arica Cape), that ended the Campaña del Desierto (Desert Campaign) . *1892 - Benjamin Harrison becomes the first President of the United States to attend a baseball game. *1893 - Gandhi's first act of civil disobedience. *1905 - Norway dissolves its union with Sweden. *1906 - Cunard Line's RMS Lusitania is launched at the John Brown Shipyard, Glasgow(Clydebank), Scotland. *1917 - World War I: Battle of Messines - Allied ammonal mines underneath German trenches in Mesen Ridge are detonated, killing 10,000 German troops. *1919 - Sette giugno: Riot in Malta; four are killed. *1935 - Pierre Laval becomes Prime Minister of France. *1936 - The Steel Workers Organizing Committee, a trade union, is founded in Pittsburgh. Philip Murray is elected its first president. *1938 - The Douglas DC-4E makes its first test flight. *1940 - King Haakon VII of Norway, Crown Prince Olav and the Norwegian government leave Tromsø and go into exile in London. *1942 - World War II: The Battle of Midway ends. * 1942 - Japanese soldiers occupy the American islands of Attu and Kiska, in the Aleutian Islands off Alaska, as the Axis power continues to expand its defensive perimeter. *1944 - Nazi Panzer SS troops murder 23 Canadian prisoners of war in Normandy. *1945 - King Haakon VII of Norway returns with his family to Oslo after five years in exile. *1948 - Edvard Beneš resigns as President of Czechoslovakia rather than signing a Constitution making his nation a Communist state. *1955 - Lux Radio Theater signs off the air permanently. The show launched in New York in 1934, and featured radio adaptations of Broadway shows and popular films. *1965 - The US Supreme Court decides Griswold v. Connecticut effectively legalizing the use of contraception by married couples. *1966 - Former movie star, Ronald Reagan, becomes the 33rd governor of the state of California. *1967 - The Israeli forces enter Jerusalem during the Six-Day War. *1968 - The body of assassinated U.S. Senator Robert F. Kennedy lies in state at St. Patrick's Cathedral. *1971 - The US Supreme Court overturns the conviction of Paul Cohen for disturbing the peace, setting the precedent that vulgar writing is protected under the First Amendment. *1975 - Sony introduces the Betamax videocassette recorder for sale to the public. *1977 - 500 million people watch on television as the high day of Jubilee gets underway for Queen Elizabeth II. *1981 - The Israeli Air Force destroys Iraq's Osiraq nuclear reactor during Operation Opera. The Israelis charged the facility could have been used to make nuclear weapons. *1982 - Priscilla Presley opens Graceland to the public; the bathroom where Elvis Presley died five years earlier is kept off-limits. * 1986 - Washington Metroraill "Vienna-Fairfax GMU" opens. *1989 - A Surinam Airways DC-8 Super 62 crashes near Paramaribo Airport, Suriname, killing 168. *1990 - Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando opens up its new 3 soundstages and begins production at Universal Studios Florida . *1991 - Mount Pinatubo explodes generating an ash column 7 km (4.5 miles) high. *1998 - James Byrd is dragged to death by Shawn Allen Berry, Lawrence Russel Brewer, and John William King in Jasper in a racially-motivated hate crime. *2001 - Tony Blair's Labour Party wins another landslide victory in the General Election. *2006 - British Houses of Parliament temporarily shut down due to anthrax alert. Births *1529 - Étienne Pasquier, French lawyer and man of letters (d. 1615) *1761 - John Rennie, Scottish engineer (d. 1821) *1770 - Robert Jenkinson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1828) *1778 - Beau Brummell, English fashion leader (d. 1840) *1811 - James Young Simpson, British obstetrician (d. 1870) *1831 - Amelia Edwards, English author and Egyptologist (d. 1892) *1837 - Alois Hitler, father of Adolf Hitler (d. 1903) *1840 - Charlotte of Belgium, Empress of Mexico (d. 1927) *1845 - Leopold Auer, Hungarian violinist and composer (d. 1930) *1848 - Paul Gauguin, French painter (d. 1903) *1862 - Philipp Lenard, Austrian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1947) *1868 - Charles Rennie Mackintosh, Scottish architect, designer, and illustrator (d. 1928) *1872 - Alexandra Fyodorovna, Tsarissa of Russia (d. 1918) *1877 - Charles Glover Barkla, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1944) *1879 - Knud Rasmussen, Greenland-born explorer (d. 1933) *1883 - Sylvanus Morley, U.S. archaeologist and spy (d. 1948) *1886 - Henri Coandă, Romanian aerodynamics pioneer (d. 1972) *1894 - Alexander de Seversky, Russian-American aviation pioneer (d. 1974) *1896 - Robert S. Mulliken, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1986) * 1896 - Imre Nagy, Hungarian politician (d. 1958) * 1896 - Douglas Campbell, American World War I flying ace (d. 1990) *1897 - George Szell, Hungarian conductor (d. 1970) *1899 - Elizabeth Bowen, Irish novelist (d. 1973) *1900 - Glen Gray, Jazz musician and leader of the Casa Loma Orchestra (d. 1963) *1902 - Herman B Wells, president and chancellor of Indiana University (d. 2000) *1909 - Virginia Apgar, American physician and childbirth specialist (d. 1974) * 1909 - Peter W. Rodino, American politician (d. 2005) * 1909 - Jessica Tandy, English-born actress (d. 1994) *1910 - Bradford Washburn, American explorer, (d. 2007) *1911 - Brooks Stevens, automotive designer (d. 1995) *1917 - Gwendolyn Brooks, American poet (d. 2000) * 1917 - Dean Martin, American actor (d. 1995) *1920 - Georges Marchais, French politician (d. 1997) *1921 - Tal Farlow, American jazz guitarist (d. 1998) *1922 - Leo Reise, Canadian ice hockey player *1923 - Jules Deschênes, Canadian jurist (d. 2000) *1927 - Charles de Tornaco, Belgian racing driver (d. 1953) *1928 - James Ivory, American film director * 1928 - Reg Park, British bodybuilder *1929 - John Turner, seventeenth Prime Minister of Canada * 1929 - The Grand Wizard of Wrestling, Wrestling manager (d. 1983) *1931 - Malcolm Morley, English-born painter *1935 - Harry Crews, American author * 1935 - Thomas Kailath, American engineer *1937 - Neeme Järvi, Estonian conductor *1938 - Goose Gonsoulin, American football player *1940 - Tom Jones, Welsh singer *1943 - Nikki Giovanni, American poet *1945 - Wolfgang Schüssel, Chancellor of Austria * 1945 - Gilles Marotte, French Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2005) *1946 - Jenny Jones, Palestinian-born comedian and talk show host *1947 - Thurman Munson, American baseball player (d. 1979) *1950 - Gary Graham American actor *1952 - Liam Neeson, Northern Irish actor *1953 - Dougie Donnelly, Scottish television broadcaster * 1953 - Johnny Clegg, South African musician *1954 - Louise Erdrich, American author *1955 - Tim Richmond, American race car driver (d. 1989) *1956 - L.A. Reid, American music producer *1957 - Juan Luis Guerra, Dominican musician * 1957 - Paddy McAloon, English singer and songwriter (Prefab Sprout) *1958 - Surakiart Sathirathai, Deputy Prime Minister of Thailand * 1958 - Prince, American musician *1960 - Bill Prady, American television producer *1961 - Dave Catching, American musician *1962 - Takuya Kurosawa, Japanese racing driver * 1963 - Roberto Alagna, French tenor *1964 - Judie Aronson, American actress * 1964 - Gia Carides, Greek-Australian actress *1965 - Mick Foley, American professional wrestler *1966 - Stephane Richer, French Canadian ice hockey player *1967 - Dave Navarro, American musician *1969 - Kim Rhodes, American actress * 1969 - Prince Joachim of Denmark *1970 - Mike Modano, American ice hockey player * 1970 - Cafu, Brazilian footballer * 1970 - Andrei Kovalenko, Russian ice hockey player *1971 - Alex X. Mooney, American politician *1972 - Karl Urban, New Zealand actor *1973 - Song Yun-ah, South Korean model and actress * 1973 - Bear Grylls, British survivor *1974 - Cassius Khan Canadian Tabla player/vocalist * 1974 - Mahesh Bhupathi, Indian tennis player *1975 - Allen Iverson, American basketball player *1976 - Necro, Jewish American rapper *1977 - Marcin Baszczyński, Polish soccer player * 1977 - Joe Horgan, baseball player * 1977 - Odalis Pérez, baseball player *1978 - Tony An, Korean singer H.O.T * 1978 - Bill Hader, American comedian *1979 - Kevin Hofland, Dutch footballer *1981 - Anna Kournikova, Russian tennis player * 1981 - Larisa Oleynik, Ukrainian-born actress * 1981 - Stephen Bywater, British goalkeeper * 1981 - Tyler Johnson, baseball player * 1981 - Kevin Kyle, Scottish footballer *1983 - Mark Lowe, American baseball player *1985 - Charlie Simpson, British pop singer *1988 - Michael Cera, Canadian actor *1993 - Jordan Fry, American actor Deaths *1329 - Robert the Bruce, King of Scotland (b. 1274) *1358 - Ashikaga Takauji, Japanese shogun (b. 1305) *1394 - Anne of Bohemia, wife of Richard II of England (plague) (b. 1367) *1618 - Thomas West, English Governor of Virginia (b. 1577) *1676 - Paul Gerhardt, German hymnist (b. 1606) *1711 - Henry Dodwell, Irish theologian (b. 1641) *1779 - William Warburton, English critic and Bishop of Gloucester (b. 1698) *1810 - Luigi Schiavonetti, Italian engraver (b. 1765) *1821 - Tudor Vladimirescu, Romanian rebellion-leader (b. cca. 1780) *1826 - Joseph von Fraunhofer, German physicist (b. 1787) *1840 - King Frederick William III of Prussia (b. 1770) *1854 - Charles Baudin, French admiral (b. 1792) *1859 - David Cox, English artist (b. 1783) *1866 - Chief Seattle, Native American leader *1896 - Pavlos Carrer, Greek composer (b. 1829) *1911 - Maurice Rouvier, French statesman (b. 1842) *1916 - Émile Faguet, French writer and critic (b. 1847) *1927 - Edmund James Flynn, Premier of Quebec (b. 1847) *1936 - Stjepan Seljan, Croatian explorer (b. 1875) *1937 - Jean Harlow, American actress (b. 1911) *1942 - Alan Blumlein, English electronics engineer (b. 1903) *1951 - Oswald Pohl, German Nazi leader (b. 1892) *1954 - Alan Turing, British mathematician and computer scientist (b. 1912) *1963 - Zasu Pitts, American actress (b. 1894) *1965 - Judy Holliday, American actress (b. 1921) *1966 - Jean Arp, Alsatian sculptor, painter, and poet (b. 1886) *1967 - Dorothy Parker, American writer (b. 1893) * 1967 - Anatoly Maltsev, Russian mathematician (b. 1909) *1968 - Dan Duryea, American actor (b. 1907) *1970 - E. M. Forster, English author (b. 1879) *1978 - Ronald George Wreyford Norrish, British chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) *1979 - Forrest Carter, American author (b. 1925) *1980 - Henry Miller, American writer (b. 1891) * 1980 - Elizabeth Craig, British writer (b. 1883) *1988 - Vernon Washington, American actor (b. 1927) *1989 - Chico Landi, Brazilian racing driver (b. 1907) *1993 - Dražen Petrović, Croatian basketball player (b. 1964) *1995 - Hsuan Hua, influential Buddhist master in the United States (b. 1918) *1996 - Max Factor, American businessman (b. 1904) *1999 - Paco Stanley, Mexican TV entertainer (b. 1942) *2001 - Carole Fredericks, American singer (Fredericks Goldman Jones) (b. 1952) * 2001 - Víctor Paz Estenssoro, President of Bolivia (b. 1907) *2002 - Mary Lilian Baels, Belgian princess (b. 1916) *2003 - Trevor Goddard, English actor (b. 1962) *2004 - Quorthon, Swedish musician (b. 1966) *2006 - John Tenta, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1963) * 2006 - Abu Musab al-Zarqawi, Jordanian-born terrorist (b. 1966) Holidays and observances *Roman Empire - first day of the Vestalia (penus vestae) in honor of Vesta. *Norway - Union Dissolution Day, observing the 1905 decision to dissolve the Union between Sweden and Norway. *Malta - Sette giugno - Riot in Malta that began the road to self government and then independence. Liturgical feasts * Roman Catholic Church and some Anglican churches: Corpus Christi (moveable feast, 2007) * Colman, bishop of Dromore BLS * Saint Maximinus, bishop of Aix, confessor * Blessed Robert, abbot of Newminster, Northumberland * Saint Servatius, bishop, confessor or martyr (Translation day) * Saint Wulstan, bishop of Worcester, confessor (Translation day) * Blessed Meriadec, bishop of Vannes External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- June 07